


Toma Mi Mano

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: A veces, dejar ir a la persona que amas toma más valor del que todos piensan, soltarla fue la decisión más difícil para él, pero no se perdonaría jamás si llevarla consigo significara marchitar todo lo que le hizo amarle. Drabble hecho para el grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny ¡El Mejor Amor Prohibido!





	Toma Mi Mano

—Draco ven aquí –se escuchó la voz de Lucius Malfoy reclamando a su hijo que hasta ese momento, se encontraba entre los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Observó sobre su hombro como el chico permaneció en su lugar, por un instante la duda se demostró en su rostro, pero volvió a volverse impermeable, nada podía penetrar su escudo, lo sabía.

—Draco ven aquí ahora mismo –ordenó en un tono más severo Lucius Malfoy, haciendo que Draco elevara la vista, orgulloso, retador.

—Draco, ven aquí, por favor –la voz suave de Narcissa resonó ahora.

El corazón de la chica se aceleró cuando él se movió, posiblemente no lo haría por su padre, él era un tema especial, pero por su madre sin duda regresaría al lado de su familia, no importaba si eran ganadores o perdedores, él iría al lado de su madre, porque no podía abandonarla, y ella no podía culparlo.

Todos lo observaron avanzar lentamente al frente, entre sus compañeros, los _perdedores,_ Voldemort ya había ganado, que más daba si iba o se quedaba, lo peor ya había pasado, nadie podría salvarse de la oscuridad que cubriría al mundo con la victoria del señor tenebroso, y la sonrisa siniestra lo anunciaba.

El corazón de la pelirroja se agitó una vez más cuando él pasó a su lado, abandonándola de forma oficial, cuando avanzó más lo notó, la había sujetado, y en un momento, ella había entrelazado sus dedos entre los de él, en señal de que no importaba lo que pasara, estarían juntos.

Draco se detuvo cuando la pelirroja a la cual sujetaba, dejó de avanzar, así que sin importar nada, giró, su mirada se encontró con la de ella, quien fue la primera en desviarla y observar lo que les detenía avanzar.

Arthur Weasley tenía a su hija sujetada por la muñeca, evitando que siguiera avanzando con él al lado contrario, así que le sonrió y comprendió que no podía llevarla consigo, no porque no quisiera, no porque no le amara, sino más bien, porque no era capaz de adentrarla tanto en las sombras, no soportaría saberse culpable de que ella perdiera su sonrisa, su calidez, ya era bastante con que uno de los dos se odiase suficiente a sí mismo.

—Draco –susurró cuando él soltó su mano –por favor no me hagas esto –y las lágrimas rolaron por sus mejillas.

—No te estoy haciendo nada –contestó en un tono frío.

—No, no, no –intentó ir hacia él pero su padre la sujetó.

Draco fue recibido por sus padres, la observó un instante, lo suficiente, como para hacerle saber, que si las cosas fuesen diferentes, jamás la dejaría ir.


End file.
